


On the Frontier

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina likes the look of her rugged new town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth.

She pulls on the reins to bring her horse to a stop, then looks around her new town. With its dusty streets and ramshackle houses, Storybrooke doesn't look like much of a frontier town, but then again it really isn't, since no new settlers will ever arrive. She sees Graham approaching then, wearing a white cowboy hat while sitting tall on his horse, and kicks her own mount into a trot so she can ask the Sheriff if he's free in the evening.


End file.
